ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen (TV Series)
Frozen is an animated TV series based on the 2013 film. It will be produced by Disney Television Animation for first two seasons of the revival of The Disney Afternoon and then Disney Channel. Like Olaf's Frozen Adventure, it will not be produced by Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee and the music will not be produced by the Lopez couple. This show will feature a new cast in addition to Kristen Bell, Anna's original voice actress and Jonathan Groff, the voice of Kristoff, while they and the rest of original cast are still going to voice their respective characters in the films, shorts, and games, as well as a new plot after Anna and Kristoff's break-up as it will not be a continuation of the film series, but a more-adult standalone musical spin-off series for kids. This show will only run for two seasons. Plot Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven go on adventures together in the city of Arendelle. Along the way, Elsa wants to find her past but her ancestors, Ingrid and Leonard who live on the other island advise her that times will change naturally. Within the series, Elsa unfortunately forgets to know who she truly is, until helped by her snow king love interest, Erling, but Ingrid tells her that she cannot change the past. The sisters also learn to stay happy without Olaf no matter what they do or where they go as he seriously works for Darkwing Duck and in his cafe in the rebooted series full time. Cast Main cast * Princess Anna (voiced by Kristen Bell, with alternate performers Laura Osnes, and K-La Rivera) - a clever, wise, fearless, optimist and princess of Arendelle. Though kind and caring and still sometimes clumsy and impulsive, she can be bossy, grumpy, and hot-headed when things go wrong especially when Elsa messes up with her or hurts her. * Elsa the Snow Queen (voiced by Liz Callaway) - Anna's intelligent, down-to-earth yet playful and gifted older sister still known as the queen of Arendelle and for her ice powers, but can barely be socially dim-witted and can be practical-joking when annoying Anna. Throughout the series, she wants to find her past, but can be nervous and insecure when she encounters a problem. But sometimes she would make her ice powers as curses. She will be inspired by Anastasia from the 20th Century Fox movie of the same name instead of Elphaba from Wicked. This will mark Callaway's first speaking character role. * Kristoff (voiced by Jonathan Groff and Troy Baker (fill-in)) - a rugged mountain climber who is Anna's ex-boyfriend in which both of them don't want to talk or hear about romance anymore. Kristoff will be voiced by Jonathan Groff in the Disney Afternoon version in tandem with Troy Baker. But he will only be voiced by the latter in all episodes when the show moves to Disney Channel. * Sven (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Kristoff's reindeer. * Erling the Snow King (voiced by Jonathan Dokuchitz) - Elsa's love interest inspired from Dmitri from Anastasia. He will become Elsa's husband in the second half of Season 2. * Leonard the Ice Emperor (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) - Elsa's gentle, kindhearted ancestor and headmaster and Arendelle's discovery director and philosopher who guides her to find her past. Inspired by Vladimir from Anastasia. Recurring cast * Olaf (voiced by Josh Peck) - a happy, giggly, comedic, warm-hearted snowman who always loves to enjoy the summer. He will be the first character to be absent in some episodes as he will appear as Darkwing Duck's sidekick in the revival of the show of the same name where he will be voiced by his original actor, Josh Gad. * Grand Pabbie (voiced by David DeLuise) * Bulda and Cliff (voiced by Anika Noni Rose and Bruno Campos) * Marshmallow (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Marshmallow's biggest brother made as a gigantic snow monster by Elsa. He will be the second character to be absent whenever there is an episode without Olaf due to his appearances in the rebooted version of Darkwing Duck. * Queen Colisa (voiced by Lucy Liu (speaking) and Lea Michele (singing)) * Ingrid the Snow Grand Empress (voiced by Jane Carr) - Elsa's ancestor and guardian who advises Elsa that she cannot change her past and takes her to many places that would inspire her to find a purpose. Inspired by Dowager Empress Marie from Anastasia. * Queen Marisol (voiced by Courtney Reed) - the Queen of Eldora and Elsa's best friend. Main antagonists * Hans (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a villainous prince who wishes to be king and take over Arendelle. * The Duke of Weselton (voiced by Clancy Brown in the style of Uka Uka) - Hans' evil assistant Minor characters * Aaron the Snowman (voiced by Dylan O'Brien) - Olaf's adoptive brother who joins him, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Sven on some of their adventures. Josh Gad, Santino Fontana, Alan Tudyk, and Chris Williams, the original cast members, will make guest speaking cameos as their animated versions as the citizens of Arendelle. Cameos * Rapunzel (voiced by Mandy Moore) * Flynn Rider (voiced by Zachary Levi) Episodes Season 1 * Frozen Legends (pilot) * A True Sisterhood * The Long-Term Harvest * The Royal Sommerhus * Sweet Treat Contest * A Funny Takeover * Uncompromised * Season 2 Unlike in the first season and the original film series, Olaf appears less often since his regular work in St. Canard in [[Darkwing Duck (revival TV series)|the reboot of Darkwing Duck]]. * The Polar Bear Piper * Kristoff's Perfect Birthday * Carnival of Discovery Leonard is hosting a discovery carnival in Arendelle where Anna takes charge of the English, reading, and history sections and the Super-Dee-Duper Quiz Show while Elsa hosts the geometry section but unfortunately has the problems and related-games mixed up and confusing. * Mind the Emperor * Gift from the Heart * New Life, New Home Anna, being in a grumpy mood scolds Elsa for freezing up some of the objects in her room. So Elsa decides to head to the Glacier Isles with her ancestors so she can have a new life. Anna, now being sorry has to rescue her with the help of the citzens of Arendelle. * A Snow Monster Haunt (Halloween special) * A Frozen Christmas Carol (Christmas special) Anna (who takes the role of Ebenezer Scrooge), despite her wisdom, optimism, caring attitude, and penchant for Christmas, is in a grumpy mood which the citizens of Arendelle including Colisa (taking the role of Bob Cratchit) dislike. She is told by the Duke of Weselton (as Jacob Marley) to encounter Erling, Leonard, and Hans, the three spirits of the Christmas past, present, and future to change her heart. Elsa sings throughout this story which she later finds out annoying to Anna. * The Snowflake Spirit As Elsa enjoys playing with her ice powers, but suddenly encounters a Snowflake Spirit, a beautiful little creature whom Elsa decides to house her with her hands to stop her from melting. Gallery Kristen-Bell.jpg|Kristen Bell as Anna (regular voice) K-La Rivera 2.jpg|K-La Rivera (Kayla Meagan Iovan) as Anna (alternate English and Filipino voice) Ahrens+Flaherty+Celebrate+30th+Anniversary+cCZpFnur4Ppx.jpg|Liz Callaway as Elsa Jonathan-Groff.jpeg|Jonathan Groff as Kristoff (regular, Disney Afternoon version) Troy Baker.jpg|Troy Baker as Kristoff (understudy, Disney Channel version) 503px-Dee Bradley Baker by Gage Skidmore 3.jpg|Dee Bradley Baker as Sven Matthew Mercer.jpg|Matthew Mercer as Hans DavidDeLuise.jpg|David DeLuise as Grand Pabbie anika-noni-rose.jpg|Anika Noni Rose as Bulda Bruno_Campos.jpg|Bruno Campos as Cliff jonathan-dokuchitz-65.3.jpg|Jonathan Dokuchitz as Erling the Snow King Kelsey Grammer.jpg|Kelsey Grammer as Leonard the Ice Emperor 800px-Dylan_O'Brien_by_Gage_Skidmore_2.jpg|Dylan O'Brien as Aaron the Snowman Frozen new cast (version 2a).jpg Trivia * Kristen Bell and Jonathan Groff will be the only recurring voice actors from the original film series reprising as Anna and Kristoff respectively and and to have understudies, Olivia Holt and Troy Baker. Bell will be the regular since Holt is currently doing the Marvel series Cloak and Dagger. * K-La is the only actress to have an international character voice other than English which is Filipino (in this case for Anna) following Lea Salonga who does both English and Filipino singing voices for Jasmine. Category:Frozen Category:TV Series Category:Disney shows Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Disney XD Category:ABC Family Category:Disney-ABC Domestic Television Category:Disney Channel on ABC